


It's Sam's Hole So It's Sam's Rules

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Daddy!cest, Dirty Talk, Established Daddy!cest, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Power Bottom, Riding, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top John, Underage Sex, Watching, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cumming untouched, established wincest, jerking off, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power bottom!Sam getting fucked by John while Dean watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Sam's Hole So It's Sam's Rules

It took him by surprise a little, maybe more than little. But who can blame him, Sam suddenly declaring he only wants John to fuck him is kind of a shock. Dean tries not to take it personally at first and waits for an explanation. Is Sam bored of him? Is he bad in bed? (Very unlikely) Is his dick small? Does Dad make Sam feel better to the point that he doesn't want Dean's dick anymore? Which one is it?

He needs to know why can't he break Sam apart with his hands alone and put him back together like they do every time Dad is gone. Because he doesn't have to know everything they do. They still love him and his cock but Dad can't possibly imagine the bond they share. How they know each and every part of the other's body without looking. How they can bring each other pleasure in their sleep. Because it's so natural, it's normal for Dean to run his hand on Sam's thigh every morning. The same thigh placed over both his legs like it's holding him down. And it's the same normal that makes Sam plant all kinds of kiss on Dean's palm, the palm resting on his shoulder and playing in his hair when they're watching TV. 

But Sam sits in his lap, kisses him with a sweet smile and sweeter lips, tells Dean how much he loves him, how no one can replace Dean, how the world revolves around Dean ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent of the time. Sam gives him small pecks all over his face and whispers in his ears how Dad can never take Dean's place, because Dean is his boyfriend. 

And Jesus, for some reason that word makes his world spin, when he hears Sam say 'Boyfriend' like it feels good, like it tastes good, like he can cum right this second because Dean is his fucking Boyfriend. 

Then Sam says he just wants Dean to watch, because Dean always touches, he wants to see if Dean will still be turned on by him when he can't touch. But he keeps that last part to himself. Because Dean doesn't need to know everything. And Dean can't really say no, even though he wants to. He wants to know why does Dad gets to bury his cock in Sam's ass while Dean watches. Why does Dad get to lick those sweet pink nubs at his chest and make them so hard they ache while Dean watches. Why Dad can run his fingers over Sammy's swollen hole and feel him clench while Dean watches. Why does Dad get to thread those same fingers in Sam's hair as he fucks him like no father should a twelve year old son while Dean fucking watches. 

But it's Sam's hole so it's Sam's rules. 

Little Sammy gets whatever he wants otherwise his legs won't open for anyone. 

Dean runs his hand on Sammy's thigh, slowly and soothingly, mainly to calm himself down. And he looks up to meet those innocent eyes, far from the truth it may be, but Sam can still look like just another kid from around the block with those eyes. Dean agrees because better just watch than get the 'No Sex' treatment. And he's not after Sam's body, not the way John is sometimes. But they don't blame him, not like he has time for sex or to let all that anger out. And little Sammy is so obedient, just lies down and takes it, because he knows it'll make Dad feel better. 

Since Dean's relationship with Sam is a little different, they compromise, Sam never has to worry about Dean being too rough, because Dean knows when to stop. Dad just isn't as sensitive towards Sam's body, maybe because he doesn't know it like Dean does, or maybe because he doesn't know his own strength. But Sam knows that Dad always does his best to be gentle, and sometimes he warns Sam that he might get too rough and he could just go out and pay someone. But Sam is strongly against that because he wants to keep this family as close as possible. And if Dad thinks that for one second Sam doesn't want this, he'll probably ship him to Bobby and never see him again. And Sam knows too well the pain of being separated from the both of them. 

So when Dad comes home next, Sam jumps in his arms and kisses him before the man has a chance to breathe. 

Which leads to where they are now, Dean on a very uncomfortable kitchen chair few feet away from the bed where Sam lies under John's giant body in comparison, all naked and waiting, thin layer of sweet on both of them. John looking too dark and tanned because Sammy's is too hairless and smooth. 

"Daddy...hurry, put it in." It's a high whine and Dean knows it's also an order because Dad can't say no to Sammy's little hole. 

Dean looks down at his cock, all red and swollen, last time he touched himself was three months ago, and that was two months after he started sleeping with Sam. When Sam found out he thought he was doing something wrong and Dean doesn't like fucking him. That disagreement was sorted out faster than Dean's ability to hold back when he sees Sam naked. 

Sam climbs into John's lap, straddling him backward because that's everyone's favorite position. John gets to see his cock slide in an out of Sam's ass, Sam gets to be in control of the first few thrust, and in the usual situation when Dean is on the bed, Sam gets to leans down and suck him or just kiss him until Dean begs him to have a turn. 

But this time Dean just gets to watch, and the view is amazing, Sam's face, Sam's dick, Sam's little nipples, which are all great materials to jerk off to. 

Sam sinks on John's cock like it's nothing, and that's after few minutes of stretching. His dick jerks a little when he's fully seated and Dean knows Dad is dying to thrust up and he's fucking envious. Because his cock feels cold and lonely and he knows how hot and tight that sweet hole is. 

"Daddy!" Sam screamed it when Dad thrusts up in an impatient manner. Eyes all wide and mouth shiny with spit and open. And Dean really wants to put his cock in there. 

Sam starts bouncing up and down, chest heaving and mouth hung open, hands leaning on Dad's thighs for support. "Oh Daddy, harder, fuck me harder." He looks up and locks eyes with Dean. Who's by now so close to cumming that his dick is almost purple. Sam feels his body like a feather as Dad holds his waist and bounces him on his cock, uses Sammy's hole so easily. 

"Dean!" Sam's moaning like a whore when Dad hits his prostate and no one is surprised that he chose to moan his brother's name when he's at his hype even though there's six feet between them. "Daddy, don't hold back. Fuck me like you mean it. Use my little hole! Harder!" His eyes roll back and his back arches so much it looks painful. But he never stops bouncing. 

"Dean! Dean, Daddy's cock feels so good." He feels the need to share with Dean even though Dean never really felt Dad's cock up his ass. "Makes me wanna cum so bad." The last word is just a whine and it makes him out of breath so he pants and twists his body back around to look at his Daddy. "Love your cock Daddy. Please fuck me harder?" He looses balance when John gives a hard thrust and Sam is back to looking at Dean. 

And does Dean need to feel jealous? No! But he does, he is, and he can't help it. He knows Sam isn't doing it on purpose. He's just so high on pleasure because Dean's never met anyone who likes their ass filler as much as Sam. He can cum three times in a row without having his cock touched. And Sam is filthy talker and a saint would get hard after spending two minutes with that mouth. 

"Yes! Yes! Filling me up so good. Making my little hole so wet." Sam looks like he's really trying to move harder but his legs and hips are failing him, that's why he keeps asking John to fuck him harder. And John is probably more tired then he's letting on. Because Sam never has to beg, John is always giving it to him hard, too hard sometimes. When Sam notices this he kicks it up a notch. 

Dean keeps a ring around the base if his cock because he wants to last until Sam's finished with his little show. And he should have blown his load yesterday. 

Sam looks over his shoulder to Dad "Fuck me like you would a girl Daddy. Pound my little pussy, rip me open." And that seems to do the trick because John fucking losses it. His hip are brutal and don't give Sam any chance to run his mouth because he's too busy trying to breathe. 

"Yeah, just like that...mmm fuck yeah! Fuck my boy pussy. Use that cock... So fuckin' good Daddy!" He feels John jerk inside him and his hand tighten on Sam's hips, clear signs that he's losing his load in the next three seconds so Sam gives John a little smirk and speeds the process because his prostate is being abused and he won't last long either. "Gonna cum in my pussy Daddy? Gonna fill up my used hole with your hot cum?" 

Dean lets go of his cock and all it takes is one jerk before he's cumming all over his chest, he keeps stroking until every last drop is milked out and his eyes never leave Sam's leaking dick, he just wants to wrap his mouth around it and suck all the cum out. Taste his baby brother. 

Sam is too busy cumming just from feeling John shoot inside him but he notices Dean's gaze and wraps his hand around his own dick to get as much cum as he can and suck it off his finger, darting his tongue out so Dean would see it. And it makes Dean ache all over. Because fuck it all if he's not getting that tongue on his cock by tonight. 

Sam pulls out and leaves the bed, doesn't even bother looking back at Dad because he probably fell asleep the second he came. So Sam almost throws himself at Dean because his legs can only carry him half the distance. And Dean welcomes him with open arms. Wraps those hard muscles around the small frame and leaves kisses on his hair. 

"Did you like it?" Sam asks. 

Dean is only capable of humming at this point. 

"My ass hurts." Sam announces. 

"I'll lick it when it's not too sensitive." He wishes he can lick it now but Sam can't handle that much in such a short time, so Dean caries them to their bed and covers them in thin sheets, he hopes Sam doesn't sleep because he's really in the mood to go again. And as much. As he hates to admit it, his jealousy level just increased ten folds because Dad got to go first "Baby." He calls. 

"Yeah." Sam draws patterns with his nails on Dean's chest. 

"Want me to be your Daddy next time?"


End file.
